Bradley Konkiel and the Frozen Flame: Chapter 8: Capture the Flag Pt5
by Profailgaiming224
Summary: This is a story based off the events of Rick Riordans five book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I OWN NOTHING. All right reserved to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.


The scabbard was of the same design of the blade, and it was enchanted to always return the sword to the hilt and that once the owner of the sword straps it on, no one else, but the owner can remove the scabbard or draw the blade. I smiled, "Thank you, Nico. We should hurry back." Nico nodded and we exited the Cabin and ran down the field and joined the others as they made their way to woods. Annabeth had measured my before and found my armor that fit me perfectly. She stationed me on the left side of the border, I hid in a undercover, and covered myself with leaves and branches and made a makeshift hut half in the ground. I left a window of parted branches all around the top half of the hut so I can see out, I prayed to Hades that I blended in with the dark and that my camouflage would work. I watched the creek border as our main force charged up the middle, our plan seemed to be working. No one expected an all out offensive from us, but in reality, Annabeth and Percy were going to sneak around, Annabeth with her invisibility Yankee's hat and Percy is to cover her on their way back. No one in sight yet, it seemed so quiet.

Soon, Annabeth and Percy burst through the bushes, Annabeth carrying the enemy flag and Percy covering her retreat. They entered the creek and Percy grabbed Annabeth by her waist and use the water rocket him forward and spray the enemies that were chasing them with water. I then saw a division of the enemies come from our right side and they were on route to intercept them, there were 20 of them, sure Percy couldn't hold them all off. I burst from my hideout which scared Jasmine, a daughter of Aphrodite half to death who passed out on the ground. I felt bad so I picked her up and put her in my makeshift hut. I ran toward Percy and Annabeth, Percy stopped to face the enemy and Annabeth ran for it. Half of them engaged Percy, the others broke off and chased Annabeth, Annabeth was slowed heavily by a deep cut on her ankle that bled and threatened to collapse. The group of campers moved in front of Percy, blocking him from going to help Annabeth. I ran past them and Percy shot my a thankful look, Annabeth finally collapsed with a yelp and the campers were closing in fast. I ran to her and I realized how many of them there were. There was only one thing to do... I grabbed the flag and ran as fast as I could to our base and I collapsed from exhaustion, but our side broke out into a cheer.

Our team picked me up on their shields and chanted my name and cheered. I looked down and saw Percy helping Annabeth walk, Annabeth shot me a smile then tried to walk on her ankle, but her face contorted with pain. Percy caught her and walked her away toward the big house. The campers cheered for me at the camp fire. Soon the night was over and we were all heading back to the Cabin. I can't believe my first CTF game went so well, I came out basically unscathed. I entered the Cabin and Scarlet hugged me and giggled, "That was amazing," She gave me a sly smile, "You should've seen yourself." She had her arms wrapped around my neck and was a breath away from my face. I gulped, "All I did we grab the flag-" She titled her head, "You mean you didn't see it?" I looked her in the eyes, "What are you talking about?" "When you ran by Percy you summoned grasping skeleton hands that gripped the ankles of the enemies, allowing Percy to follow you. When you grabbed the flag you gave off a deathly aura and you ran faster than anything I ever seen." "T-There's no way I did that-" "She's right." Nico was staring into the fountain, "It seems in the fray of battle your powers are too strong to hold in and they just act according to your will. Almost like they have a mind of their own." The fountain's flames cast a scary light on his face. "I don't believe you guys-" "Oh for the love of Hades!" Scarlet said and kissed me, my mind melted and my vision darkened. An image appeared, it was me bursting through my cover and doing exactly what they said I did. The images faded as Scarlets lips left mine.

"I-I... Why did you-" "Oh please, don't make such a big deal about a kiss. I can share my memories with others through kissing them." I gulped and she released me, "I'm going to craft me an new amulet, Nico, please don't bother me." She stretched her arms as she walked toward the Arts n' Crafts area. I waited for Nico to say something, but he seemed intent on staring into the fountain... I wonder what he saw. I sighed and went up the stairs and into the bedroom and laid down in the bed Nico had assigned me. Their was a shelve to the left where the bad touched the wall, I'm guessing that is where you put your stuff, like pictures and other momentos. The bed was fluffy and the sheets silk, the pillow cotton, the bed was so warm and comfortable, I passed out as soon as I closed my eyes.


End file.
